


a VERY awkward late night conversation

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Talks about having a family, Trans Yosuke, awkward partners these two are, souji's nb and uses he/him or they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: Souji returns home after another late night. Worn out and with only sleep being his goal once he steps inside
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	a VERY awkward late night conversation

The evening was ending like it normally did for him. Tugging his way up to the apartment at nearly eleven thirty at night after another workday,  
  
Fumbling his keys into the lock. Yosuke was most likely in bed by now, Souji noted to himself too try and be quiet as he opened the door to their home, the kitchen light was on which was normal,  
  
Souji sighed to himself slipping off his coat and stepping out of his shoes. Venturing more inside with the goal of plopping down into his bed and passing out beside his partner on his mind,  
  
”Welcome back partner”  
  
Souji jumped at the sound of his partner’s voice. “Yosuke you scared me!” he yelped out turning around in a small panic,  
  
Yosuke was in the kitchen leaned against the counter toying more so with then drinking a glass of water, “Sorry.” He said giving an apologetic smile,  
  
Sighing lightly Souji made his way into the kitchen taking place to stand beside his partner “It’s fine you just startled me is all” he explained “Why are you still up though? You work in the morning right?”  
  
Normally Yosuke goes to bed early when his shift starts in the early morning. Only staying up if something was keeping him awake or if there something wrong, Souji looked at his partner in worry “Is everything alright?” he asked carefully,  
  
His partner’s eyes looked down. Avoiding his gaze as he shrugged “Well…It’s-y’know never mind its stupid to bring up right now” he sighed placing the cup down frustration written all over his expression,  
  
”Partner. I know it’s late but if there’s something on your mind we can talk I don’t min-“  
  
”I said never mind. Your clearly tired and-god why did I mention it now”  
  
The reaction wasn’t out of anger. He knew that much, Yosuke seemed scared and conflicted with the matter on his mind,  
  
Yosuke sighed running a hand through his hair. “Let’s just go to bed okay. It can wait till later” he muttered out in a huff,  
  
Oh something was definitely on his mind.  
  
And whatever it may be has clearly been on his mind for a long while if he’s like this,  
  
Souji chewed at the inside of his cheek. A feeling of guilt tugged at him, in all truth they haven’t been around each other as much as normal for the past few weeks. Souji was put in charge of an anomaly research case recently, It’s been his main focus for a while,  
  
”It’s clearly important to you Yosuke”  
  
”…It is”  
  
Yosuke looked up at him with a half smile “It is important but…Really it can wait” he said before pushing himself away from the counter “You should get to bed there’s bags under your eyes partner, Makes you look like the living dead”  
  
Yosuke then placed a hand on Souji’s shoulder leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I’m going to bed now goodnight Souji” He smiled before walking out of the kitchen and disappearing down the hall,  
  
Leaving Souji alone in their kitchen by himself.  
  
Souji groaned aloud to himself after running a hand down his face. _He’s doing my thing. The ‘your stuff matters more right now’ thing!,_ That just make’s this all feel even worse now!  
  
Nope! No!, They are going to be talking about whatever Yosuke needs to talk about no matter what!,  
  
Souji went into they’re bedroom after a few more minutes of self buildup. Yosuke was already under the covers, he didn’t look up when Souji opened the door but he’s clearly not asleep in their bed,  
  
Sighing through his nose Souji made his way over to the bed sitting down on it. “Yosuke-“  
  
”Partner listen” Yosuke turned over facing him. “If your worried what’s on my mind is me being mad at you or that I’m doing bad mentally then don’t it’s not those things okay?”,  
  
Yosuke sighed deeply “I was planning to talk about it tonight with you but you worked later tonight then you said and I chickened out” he explained with in a whisper,  
  
”What I wanted to talk about…is serious but it’s an awkward talk” he continued looking up at him with this anxious look,  
  
Oh…Oh  
  
It made sense now. It was one of **those** issues, Souji hopefully stopped himself from making a face as he glanced away, “I um…see what’s the matter?” his voice cracked a little when he spoke,  
  
”See awkward!” Yosuke laughed pulling himself up right. Souji grimaced bringing a hand to his face in shame,  
  
”Shut up! I don’t…y’know” he mumbled hoping Yosuke would finish the sentence for him,  
  
”Yeah. Yeah. You don’t bleed every month I know”  
  
There was humor in his partner’s voice. He found his reaction funny the bastard!, he said this was serious!,  
  
”Just…say what’s on your mind please!” Souji whined pulling himself fully onto the bed “No more teasing”  
  
Yosuke snorted shaking his head. “No more teasing…Serious time”  
  
He allowed his partner the silence to think watching as he stimmed with his hands, “My period was late” Yosuke finally said looking down at his hands in his lap,  
  
Souji nodded edging him to continue. “And I panicked a little because well…I mean I know it's happened before but-” He fumbled out. His brows frowned tight as he tried to speak,  
  
”Fuck! Souji look…” Yosuke paused taking a deep breath and closing his eyes before looking up towards him. “I want to have a baby with you”  
  
The words played over in his head. Processing the information like an old computer,  
  
“You…what?” Souji said without much thought,  
  
Yosuke laughed a tense laugh looking like he wanted to die of embarrassment. “It’s just…I’ve been thinking about it for a good while” he explained with a shaky voice, “I mean I love you a lot. And I’d like to have children with you…Partner”  
  
”You’ve thought about this? How long have you wanted to talk about this?”  
  
”Since my last birthday” He admitted giving an awkward smile.  
  
”That long?, That’s almost a whole year Yosuke!” Souji exclaimed leaning forward towards his partner,  
  
Yosuke groaned covering his eyes with both his palms. “I know! I know! Shut up I told you this was awkward!”  
  
Seeing just how tense with nerves his beloved partner was made him back away a bit. This was serious, Yosuke was taking this very seriously he needs to stop panicking and be here,  
  
”You really want to have kids with me?” he asked. Yosuke nodded silently in reply,  
  
“Wow”  
  
There was a warm feeling in his chest knowing that. He really loved and trusts Souji enough to want a family with him…It was a little overwhelming, he plopped down onto his back starting to laugh a big giddy laugh, as Yosuke looked down at him like he was a crazy person,  
  
Them having a family…It sounded so nice he must admit. “I’d like it” he said suddenly looking up into his partners eyes,  
  
”A family. I would like to have one with you Yosuke”  
  
Yosuke blinked staring at Souji with wide eyes, “You…You do?” he asked. Souji nodded reaching out and pulling him down beside him,  
  
”Yeah, I do” he said again bringing a hand to rest on his partner’s cheek. “It’d be great, and I mean…I do love you a lot too y’know?”  
  
Yosuke chuckled leaning closer to Souji. A beautiful happy expression on his face “Your a dork” he teased lightly before pressing his lips against Souji’s,  
  
The two of them stayed like that for a good while. Laying beside each other saying nothing simply lost in a new happiness of their own,  
  
It was Souji who drove them back into the conversion. “When…do you want to try?” he asked,  
  
Yosuke shrugged tightening his arms around Souji’s waist “whenever I mean I’m not rushing it…I’d like try soonish I think though” he answered awkwardly looking down towards the bedding.  
  
He nodded pulling Yosuke closer to him. “And you want to carry our baby yourself? Unless I’m misunderstanding that part”  
  
”Yeah…I mean that’s what I planned. I guess starting this off with ‘I panicked about my period being late’ makes it sound like I don’t huh?”  
  
”No. No!, I still got what you meant” Souji assured kissing his partner’s forehead “as long as it’s what you want to do this. That’s what matters”  
  
Yosuke smiled at him “Thanks partner” he kissed Souji again lightly pressing their lips together. ”We should be getting to bed now partner it’s late. And I did mean it earlier that you look like a zombie” he laughed lightly.  
  
Souji rolled his eyes at the comment leaning down and blowing a raspberry into his partner’s neck,  
  
Yosuke let out a loud screeching laugh slapping his shoulder as he tried to escape Souji’s tight hold “Hey! Stop-pfft. Souji! I’m serious” he warned through laughter,  
  
”Sorry, Sorry!” he giggled sitting up and stopping his attack on Yosuke. Who simply pouted at him and huffing “You’re a jerk go get ready for bed!”  
  
Souji laughed again leaning down giving a quick kiss to his love. “I am. And in the morning We’ll talk more about this okay?”  
  
He smiled up at him “Yeah we will partner”,

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a souyo future/family fic series i made. i wanted to write some nice trans people being happy and having families as a trans person myself so yeah!
> 
> i hope you enjoy and please be nice in the comments thank you!


End file.
